


The Fan (Michael Fassbender)

by circa1927



Series: The Pickle Chronicles [5]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fassy - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Oral Sex, fassbender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1927/pseuds/circa1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sarah meets Michael at a meet and greet and sparks fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan (Michael Fassbender)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Cate Shaw/Bluebell84. This one is for her.

“Who is this guy? Why are we waiting in line for him?” Theresa asked, crinkling her nose at her friend.  Sarah blinked wildly a few times and then slide the DVD in her hand into her bag.

“Michael Fassbender.  Fassy.  The actor I talk about on a pretty regular basis.  Do you even listen to me?” Sarah asked, smiling, knowing that Theresa was joking with her. 

“OH right.  Okay. I think I know who you mean.” Theresa grinned and then looked forward, at the twenty or so people in front of them in line.  They were at Chicago Comic Con, waiting to meet Sarah’s favorite actor.  Theresa adjusted her black widow outfit, the form fitting black material hugging her curves.  Sarah was dressed as Agent Carter, her dark, sleek hair set in the characteristic 40’s waves signature for the character.

“I’m really nervous.” Sarah shifted on her feet, her big, brown eyes scanning the large, busy hall.

“Why are you nervous? You’re just about to meet the one man you’ve been fantasizing about for the last three years.” Theresa said, her voice high and excited.   Sarah laughed, shaking her head.

“Has it been three years? It feels longer.” She tugged at the reproduction military jacket she was wearing, and smoothed down the sides of her form fitting pencil skirt.  Coming to Comic Con was always something fun that she did with Theresa every year.  They went all out, working on their cosplay for months.  It was a fun hobby, and something that they loved doing together.  This year, it was even better because Sarah had found out that Michael would be there, doing signings and meet and greets.

“So we get his autograph.  And then what?” Theresa asked. 

“I make out with him and we live happily ever after.” Sarah shrugged and stood on her tip toes to see if there was any sign of Michael yet.  Theresa snorted and shook her head.

“Okay. Good plan.”

“After autographs, we get in the line for the meet and greet.  We get to take a picture with him.” Sarah sighed, and then let out a tiny squeal when she saw the curtain behind the autograph table begin to move.

“Here we go.” Theresa murmured, bumping Sarah in the side.  Sarah held her breath, watching as the curtain moved back.  There was a ripple of excitement that passed through the line, and many voices started to exclaim excitedly. 

A few seconds later, a tall, dark figure stepped through the curtain.  Sarah held in a gasp, as Michael stepped into sight, smiling and holding up a hand in a wave as people began to cheer.  He looked fantastic.  More than fantastic.  He looked real and alive and like a living, breathing, gorgeous man.  Sarah moved back and forth, trying to get the best view of him.  The women in front of her were doing the same thing, practically vibrating with excitement and energy.  Michael was grinning wide, his signature toothy smile.  He looked happy, and in a great mood.  He stood for only a moment more before sitting down, and out of view in order to begin signing.

“Oh dear. Oh my god.” Sarah breathed, clenching her hands at her side.

“Are you thirty or thirteen?” Theresa laughed, watching her friend as her cheeks flushed pink and she begin smiling wide.

“Shut up! He’s gorgeous!” Sarah was used to Theresa’s teasing.  They went through this same routine every day.  But normally, it was just Sarah sending Theresa picture after picture of Michael via text message, with Theresa sending back sarcastic remarks about his wide smile, or his feisty attitude.

“He does like fine.  Mind if I get in on that?” Theresa asked, looking over Sarah’s head toward where Michael sat.  Theresa was tall, and slender, towering over Sarah’s much shorter height. 

“Sure. As if I have a chance anyway.” She scoffed, and dug her X-Men DVD out of her bag.  She was going to ask him to sign it, along with a copy of the book that he was turning into a movie in the coming months.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Agent Carter.” Theresa smiled at her friend, as the line slowly began to move forward.

“What do I say to him? What do I do?” Sarah turned to Theresa, panic flashing through her dark eyes.

“Are you serious? You’ve had how long to figure out what you’re going to say to this man and you’re just now deciding to actually think about it?” Theresa frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.  Sarah took a deep breath, her heart racing, and her palms sweating a bit.

“Usually the stuff I come up with is not appropriate.” She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay, well…try it and see what happens.” Theresa cackled and then both girls broke into a fit of giggles. 

The line moved slowly, but consistently, and within five minutes, they were only a few people away from where Michael was sitting.  As they got closer, Sarah got a better look at him. 

Her first instinct had been right.  He was gorgeous in person.  He was wearing a black, long sleeved tshirt, pushed up at the forearms.  He had on dark jeans, and Sarah could just make out the tops of gray brown boots under the table.  His hair was short, dark and just a tad bit messy.  Sarah groaned, wondering how men did it.  They could roll out of bed, looking messy and sexy as hell.  It was just a natural thing to some of them, and Michael definitely had it.

“You’re almost up.  Better think of something.” Theresa whispered in Sarah’s ear, as they made their way up to the table.  There was one woman in front of Sarah, and then it was her turn.  Everything seemed to slow down and move at a snail’s pace. At the same time, there didn’t seem to be enough time to think or sort out what exactly was going on.  Sarah watched as the woman in front of her took a picture with Michael (against the rules, but everyone was doing it and Michael was more than obliging), and then walked away smiling.

Sarah froze at the end of the table, as Michael turned, his attention on her.

“Hello, love.” He said, locking eyes with her.  His face was serious for a moment, but then he broke into a slow, knee weakening smile. 

“Go, dummy!” Theresa hissed, pushing Sarah firmly in the small of her back and launching her forward.  Sarah stumbled forward, and then pulled herself together, walking up to the table and stopping in front of Michael.  Her brain was on autopilot as she stepped mere inches away from the man she had fantasized about for quite some time. 

“Fassy!” She stumbled over her words, and then realized quickly she probably shouldn’t call him by a nickname fans had given him. “I mean, Mr…Fassbender.” She blurted out, and then felt her cheeks flush with heat.  She couldn’t believe she’d just called him that. What was she thinking?

Michael grinned wider, just watching her.

“Mr Fassbender is my father.” He laughed and then leaned forward slightly.  Sarah blinked, feeling her heart racing.  She was blowing it.  She knew it.  The only time she’d ever get to meet this man, and she was completely blank.

Michael seemed to catch onto this, and he leaned forward, gently taking the DVD and book from her hands.

“What’s your name, darling?” He asked, waiting patiently.  She hesitated, swallowing hard.

“I’m…” Oh shit.  This was a hard question.  Michael looked to the side, hiding a smile, and then looked back.

“Can I call you Agent Carter?” He smiled, nodding toward her costume.  She smiled and blushed slightly.

“Sarah.  My name is Sarah. But you can call me whatever you’d like.” She said, finally finding her voice, though it wasn’t necessarily a voice that she would have chosen if she could have.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” He grinned, and then winked at her.  Sarah was sure she passed out for a millisecond, but she couldn’t be sure.  Michael looked down and signed the cover of her DVD, then opened the case and signed the disc as well.

“Thank you.” Sarah managed, sure her smile was going to freeze on her face.

“You’re welcome.” He murmured as he wrote.  “Ah, you’ve got the book for my next project.  That’s fantastic!” He grinned and held up the book.  This seemed to bring Sarah back down to earth, and she took a deep breath.

“It’s one of my favorite books.  I was really excited to hear you’d be working on it next.” She said, thankful that she was finally able to form real, intelligent sentences.  Michael smiled warmly, and handed her back her things.

“I’m glad to hear it.  Thank you for stopping by, Sarah.” He nodded at her, and Sarah smiled and turned, walking away in a bit of a daze.  She stood over to the side, away from the crowded booth, waiting for Theresa.

So, her conversation with Michael hadn’t quite gone as planned, due to her lack of usable, functioning thought process, but he had been very sweet, and forgiving.  She looked down at her DVD, noticing her signature in the silver sharpie he’d been using.  He’d signed the disc _“To Sarah, with love, Michael Fassbender.”_   She smiled, and then opened her book, turning to the first page where she’d seen him signing.  He’d written a bit more on the page, and it took her three times before she could fully grasp what he’d written.

_“To the best looking Agent Carter I’ve seen.  Thanks for the support.  Mr. Fassbender.”_

Sarah blinked, and then cleared her throat, feeling a bit light headed.  She looked around the crowded hall, wondering if anyone else felt the sudden flush of heat or if it was just her.  Nope. Just her.

“Well, he was delightful.” Theresa appeared out of nowhere, grinning as she turned to face Sarah and pointed to the exposed skin on her low cut leather outfit.

“Looky looky what I got.” Theresa laughed, and turned, showing Sarah where Michael had signed his name.  Right on her skin, just above the swell of her cleavage.  Sarah laughed, shoving Theresa on the arm and shaking her head.

“I should have figured.” Sarah shoved her DVD and book into her bag, smiling. 

“He was very obliging, that one.” Theresa cackled and then rubbed her hands together.

“Let’s go get in line for the meet and greet.” Sarah rolled her eyes, her mind still on Michael’s inscription to her in the book.

“Oh, we get to meet him now? Imagine what that will be like.” Theresa sighed, looking up dreamily.  Sarah knew she was just playing around.  Theresa thought Michael was good looking, but she didn’t have “a thing” for him.  Theresa just played along, joining in with Sarah for the fun of it.

“Hopefully better than what just happened.” Sarah sighed.

“Yeah, you sort of froze up there.  But he was really giving you the eye.” Theresa shrugged as they walked over to the other side of the hall, where Michael would be doing meet and greets in a bit.

“No he wasn’t.” Sarah laughed.

“He was! He had a whole conversation with you.  With me, he said ‘Hello, what’s your name?’ and I said ‘Theresa. Can you sign my boob?’ He laughed, said yes, and then wham, bam, thank you m’am.” Theresa shrugged. 

“You are a fan of the wham, bam, thank you m’am.” Sarah smiled and Theresa nodded.

“You’ve got a point.  Let’s go get ready to get a picture with him,” She grabbed Sarah by the hand, and yanked her toward the line that was forming.

 

**** 

“Practice what you’re going to say to him this time.” Theresa said, as they watched the people in front of them take a picture with Michael.  Sarah felt her heart racing again, though she wasn’t sure it had stopped.  It had been nearly two hours since they’d gotten Michael’s autograph.  They waited in the second line, eager to be one of the first to get professional photos with him.

“I’m ready this time. So shut up.” Sarah narrowed her eyes at Theresa, who was adjusting her boobs so she had the most cleavage, and so that Michael’s signature was easily viewable.  The people taking photos with him finished up after a few moments, and then it was Theresa and Sarah’s turn.

Michael turned to them, standing in front of the plain background, and his eyes immediately went to Sarah.  Sarah swallowed hard and then walked forward, Theresa at her side.

“Hello.  Two for the price of one? This looks like trouble.” Michael grinned, opening up his arms wide.  Sarah noticed that standing up, he was a much more imposing figure.  He was tall and lean, but well muscled.  Even the plain, loose cotton shirt he was wearing wasn’t able to hide the taut muscle under the well worn material.  His torso was long, and sinewy, his shirt topping just at the top of his waistband.  When he lifted his arms, the shirt lifted up slightly, revealing a few teasing inches of toned muscle and skin. 

“We are definitely trouble.” Theresa laughed and stepped forward.

“I’m not sure I can handle it.” Michael countered, opening his arms wider so Sarah could slide next to him on one side and Theresa could slide next to him on the other side.  Sarah stood at his side, feeling that momentary paralysis flood through her.

“Love, you can get a bit closer.” He turned to her, whispering this in her ear.  Sarah smiled, blushing, and put her arm around his back and waist.  She could feel the heat of him through his shirt, warm cotton over hard, taut muscle.  He pressed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

“Smile big, Sarah.” He laughed, and Sarah couldn’t help but smile.  He remembered her name.  The photographer snapped their picture a few times.

“Thank you, so much.  You’re gorgeous.” Sarah blurted out.  She could see Theresa standing just behind Michael, giving her a funny look.  She didn’t care.  Michael laughed and took Sarah’s hands in hers.

“You’re gorgeous too, darling.  Lovely to meet you.” He squeezed her hands, and then let go, turning to Theresa. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve got to remind me of your name.” He said gently.  Theresa smiled and held out her hand.

“Theresa.” She puffed out her chest a bit, which made Michael grin.

“Theresa. Lovely to meet you, and your cleavage.” He winked at her and Theresa laughed, then nudged him in the shoulder.

“Anytime, Fassy.” She shrugged and then grabbed Sarah’s hand, leading them both away from the photo area.  Sarah waved good bye to Michael, and he waved back, watching them as they walked away.

“Well. That was a blast.  Let’s do that again sometime, eh?” Theresa whooped, leading Sarah in a rambling path through the crowded convention.  Sarah barely heard her as she babbled on about what they should do next.  All she could think about was the wonderful things Michael had written in her book.  And the fact that he’d remembered her name.  And he called her gorgeous.  Must not forget that, either.

 

 

****

Sarah sat up in bed that night, staring into the darkened room.  Her mind was racing, going a million miles a minute.  Theresa was next to her, snoring ever so softly, her sleep mask over her eyes.  The day had been really amazing.  She’d gotten to meet Michael, and he’d been everything she could have imagined he’d be.  She only wished she hadn’t been so tongue tied.  Or so awkward.  But it was really all she could expect.  He was so friendly, and generous, but he was an imposing figure.

Sarah glanced at the clock, noticing it was nearly 2 am.  She groaned, then slid out of bed.  She pulled on her jeans, her bra, and her gray hoodie on top of that.  She doubted that the hotel bar was going to be busy, and she was most definitely not trying to attract any attention.  She just needed a nightcap.  Something to quiet her mind so she could get at least a few hours of sleep before they had to leave in the morning. 

Her hair fell in loose waves around her face, still a bit curly from her Agent Carter hairstyle earlier that day.  It had felt good to come back to the hotel and wash all the makeup from her face, and let down some of the hairpins that had been digging into her scalp all day.

She grabbed her bag from the armchair and quietly slipped out of the room, into the quiet hall of the hotel.  It was a huge hotel, with nearly thirty floors.  It was one of the nicer hotels in Chicago.  Sarah would have rather stayed in one of the cheaper, less expensive and flashy hotels, but Theresa had been adamant about staying here.  She had given in, knowing that it would be fun for the weekend.

Sarah made her way down into the hotel bar, which actually sat on the 25th floor.  There was an amazing view of the city from anywhere you stood.  She knew they were open til 3am, and that was more than enough time for her to get a quick drink and then head back to her room.

She sat down on one of the high stools, looking around the nearly empty bar.  There was a couple in the corner, who were alternating between making out and drinking, and a small group of twenty-somethings sitting by the huge, floor to ceiling windows, talking loudly and having a good time.  There was two or three people sitting at the bar, all of them older men.  She took a seat at the far end, and waited for the bartender. 

“Good evening.  What can I get you?” The bartender asked, walking up after he finished serving a beer to one of the other guests.  Sarah ordered her drink, and sat back, trying to relax.  It had been awhile since she’d taken time for herself.  This weekend was always a fun time for her and Theresa.  A time for them to be silly and let loose.  Sarah had had a lot on her mind lately, and this weekend was much needed.

“Here you go.  Would you like to start a tab?” The bartender asked, setting down Sarah’s mixed drink on the bar. 

“No. You can put her on my tab.” A voice from behind Sarah spoke up.  It was deep, with a bit of a growl to it, and it had an interesting, lilting Irish accent.  Maybe she was crazy, maybe it was because he’d been on her mind all weekend (or, when wasn’t he on her mind), but it sounded just like…Michael. 

Sarah flipped around, and came nearly nose to chest with…

“Michael.” She breathed out, trying not to fall off her bar stool.

“Agent Carter.” Michael said, his voice low and calm.  He smiled at her.  What?! What was he doing here?  Sarah blinked, her mind going to that normal white blank space it always went to when she was near him.  (Which was only three times now, but she’d noticed a pattern in that short amount of time).

“May I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the stool next to her.

“Of course.” Sarah leaned back, as if she were blocking the spot where he was going to go.  Michael nodded and moved forward, sliding onto the stool, all strength and easy grace.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” He asked, looking over at her with serious eyes.  The smiling, animated, show-y Michael from that afternoon was gone.  In it’s place was a much more subdued, serious, thoughtful looking man. 

“How would you know my bedtime?” Sarah replied without thinking, her voice teasing. Michael’s smile was slow as honey, and it crept along his lips.

“You’re right.  Unfortunately I don’t.” He ordered a beer from the bartender and then turned back to Sarah.

“Thank you for the lovely message you wrote in my book.” Sarah said, taking a rather large gulp of her drink.  She felt the alcohol burn on it’s way down, but she was so thankful for it.  She felt stunned by the sudden turn of events.

“You’re welcome. I meant it.” He kept his eyes on her as he lifted up his beer, taking a long swallow. Sarah watched the muscles in his throat move as he drank, the way his lips moved to meet the bottle. 

“I’m not usually quite so tongue tied.” She said, feeling her shyness creeping back up on her.  She took another drink and then one more.  Michael watched her, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest in a relaxed, comfortable way.

“It’s flattering, really.  But you don’t need to be nervous.” He chuckled and then took a drink.  Almost as if he didn’t quite believe himself.  Sarah raised an eyebrow, tilting her head toward him.  He had a reputation, one that she’d read about on the internet.  She was sure most of it wasn’t true, but she had a feeling at least a tiny bit of it was based in reality.  The man just _looked_ like he knew what he was doing.  He oozed confidence in the most solid, unyielding way.

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Sarah replied, and they both laughed softly.  She finished her drink, and then watched as Michael motioned to the bartender, silently ordering her another one.

“I’m surprised you recognized me.  I’m not exactly…dressed up.” Sarah shifted in her seat, suddenly acutely aware of her naked face, and casual clothes.  She was practically dressed for lounging around the house, not meeting the most handsome man she’d ever seen, for drinks.

“I’d recognize your face anywhere.” Michael said simply, and without further explanation.  Sarah swallowed, licked her lips and then looked away from his probing eyes.  They were a light, almost icy blue, practically emitting their own light.  They stood out on his face, amongst his other darker features.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, suddenly full of questions. Michael took a drink of his beer and shrugged.

“I suppose I’m here for the same reasons you are.  I couldn’t sleep.” He arched his back, stretching his long arms up.  Sarah caught another peak of the light, toned skin just under the hem of his shirt.  She looked away, feeling suddenly hot and a little lightheaded.

“Definitely can’t sleep.” She mumbled.

“Where is your friend? The, uh, busty lass.” He laughed and Sarah felt her stomach drop a bit.  Of course, he was interested in Theresa.  Men always were.  She was confident, and boisterous, and gorgeous too.  Sarah clenched her jaw and tried to hide her disappointment.

“She’s sleeping.  I can go get her, if you want.” She offered.  Sarah, the door mat, always helping out a friend even if it meant throwing away her own hopes and wishes.  Michael frowned and shook his head.

“No, no. Let her sleep.  I was just wondering if we were going to be interrupted or not.” He said, and then tilted his head down toward Sarah, his face close to hers.  Sarah froze, a mixture of relief and then nervous excitement coursing through her.  Was he serious?!

“Okay.” She managed, feeling her body start to wake up all over.  Sarah knew she was pretty.  She’d been hit on plenty of times before.  But usually her shyness and her initial faulty confidence kept her from really connecting with anyone.  Michael didn’t seem put off by this.  He seemed to see past it.

“I know I’m forward.  It’s sort of just how I am.  But…I need to be honest with you.  I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we met earlier.  Your eyes… you’re gorgeous.  I’m not asking for anything,” He smiled then, which made Sarah laugh softly because they both knew it sounded like a line.  “Really, I’m not.  I’m not asking for you to commit to anything, and I don’t expect anything.  But do you want to come up to my room? We can finish our drinks there?” He asked, his voice soft as he leaned in, talking into her ear.  Sarah felt a rush slide up from the base of her spine to the top of her head. 

She pulled back slightly, looking at him. She didn’t normally go to near stranger’s hotel rooms with them.  It wasn’t really how she worked, no matter how good looking they were.  But, Michael wasn’t exactly a stranger.  And everything in her was screaming “Yes!”

“It sounds lame, but I like to stay private, which is hard when there’s people around.” Michael finished, and then gave a nearly imperceptible nod to the end of the bar.  Sarah’s eyes moved to wear he’d gestured, and saw a man at the other end, a camera phone aimed inconspicuously toward Michael and Sarah’s direction.  Sarah swallowed, and then looked at Michael.  She’d never been around a celebrity, and so she’d never been in this sort of situation with paparazzi or an overzealous, slightly creepy fan.

“Is he filming us?” She whispered.  Michael shrugged and stood up, putting some cash on the bar to cover their drinks.

“Video or pictures, who knows.  So far, he’s got nothing worth selling, but if we sit here much longer, then he might.  So join me? I’m in room 403. I understand if not though.  And if so, it’s been nice talking to you, Sarah.” Michael gently touched her arm.  She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest.  Michael smiled at her, and then turned, leaving the bar. 

Sarah counted to 100, and then she got up, walked directly to the elevator and hit the button for the 40th floor.

 

**** 

 

Sarah could see her hands shaking when she went to knock on Michael’s door.  She stopped, shook her arms at her sides, trying to shake out her nerves, and then she knocked lightly three times.  She didn’t do things like this.  She’d only slept with three men in her life, and they had all been while they were in serious, monogamous relationships.  But, then again, she’d never met Michael Fassbender before.  And he’d never told her she was gorgeous and he couldn’t get her out of his head.  She knew this was a one night thing.  She expected nothing from him really.  And the idea sort of thrilled her.  If one night was all she got, then dear god, she would take it.

And to think, she originally thought all she was going to get was a thirty second meet and greet and a slightly out of focus photograph.  She smiled to herself as the door swung open.

Michael stood there, tall and imposing at the doorway.  He was wearing the same dark shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to reveal muscular forearms.  His jeans sat low on his narrow hips, and he was barefoot.  He looked comfortable and inviting.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He flashed her a smile, and opened the door wider, but didn’t move from the doorway.  Sarah had to slide by him, ducking under his outstretched arm to step into his room.

She looked around. His room wasn’t much different than hers.  It was bigger, and had a sitting area, but it was decorated the same way.  The same way all hotels were decorated—bland, sort of non descript, like home but never a home you’d ever lived in.

Michael closed the door behind her, and then followed her toward the little sitting area.  He had on a lamp, but that was all, and the room was cozy and warmly lit.

“Care for a drink?” He asked, nodding toward a small bar that had been set up.  Sarah already felt a bit fuzzy from the two drinks she’d down at the hotel bar.  She nodded though.

“Wine would be good.” She said, and Michael nodded.  He walked quietly, easily, over to the bar and poured her a glass of red wine.  He did the same for himself and walked over, handing her the large, delicate glass.  It looked strange in his masculine hands.  Sarah took it from him, her eyes on his strong, capable fingers.

“Tell me about yourself, Sarah.” Michael asked, sitting down on the chair across from her.  She curled up in the chair, tucking her legs underneath her and taking a sip of the wine.  It was woody, smokey and just a bit sweet.  She knew it was going to go right to her head.

“I’m a photographer.” She smiled.  “But not like the guy downstairs.  I’m a photojournalist, so I travel a lot.  I just finished a piece for National Geographic.” She took a deep breath.  She was proud of her work, but always wary of coming off a boastful.  Michael’s eyes widened and he nodded, looking intrigued and impressed.

“That’s amazing.  I’d love to see some of your work.  Maybe I already have.” He leaned forward on his knees, closer to her.

“It’s possible.  I’ve been featured in their magazine, as well as Time and on a lot of websites.” She said.  Michael nodded, moving one hand over his mouth and jaw, and then sat back in his chair.

“Beautiful and talented.  That’s not a combination you come across often.” He said, looking at her with a rather intense stare.  Sarah shifted.  She wasn’t used to this sort of attention.  He was very forward, and unapologetic about it.  But she wasn’t uncomfortable.  It was just…new.

“You really are forward.” She laughed softly. 

“When I see something I want, I’m not shy about it.” He shrugged easily and sat forward on his chair.

“I see.” She managed, trying not to choke on her wine.

“You seem like a nice girl, Sarah.” He swallowed.  “But I’m wondering if you’d like to be something else, just for one night.” He watched her, slowly, like he’s hunting prey.  Sarah lifted her chin, trying to understand his words.

“What do you have in mind?” She asked.

“Something bad.  Something very bad.” He said and then that slow, sexy grin slid easily back onto his face.  Sarah felt her breathing catch in her throat.  She pressed her lips together and then set her glass down.

“Yes.” She said, her voice soft but sure.  Michael broke into a full smile and then stood up, holding out his hand to her.  Sarah didn’t hesitate as she placed her hand in his much larger one.  He pulled her up and then lead her toward the bedroom.

They stopped in front of the bed, and Sarah wondered if he could possibly live up to all her fantasies.  All the dark, luscious, lovely fantasies she’d had of him, before she’d even met him.  There was no possible way.  She knew this was a very, very unique situation.  She needed to know, though.  She needed to find out.

Michael took a step toward, her closing the gap between them.  She could feel his body heat.  He hadn’t even touched her and she already felt devoured by him.

He reached forward, slowly, one big hand coming up the side of her neck, spanning over her sensitive skin, and then up and over her jaw.  He pulled her up toward him as he leaned down.  She kept her eyes open, just for a moment, taking in the closeness of him.  His smooth skin, his jaw rough with stubble.  His ice blue eyes lowered, heavy lidded, and focused on her mouth.  He breathed in and then kissed her, his lips soft, testing at first.  After a split second of this delicious torment, Sarah let out a heavy sigh and then pushed onto her tip toes, forcing them together.  Their kiss deepened, and then went into a frenzy.  Their mouths crushed against each other, their lips and tongues dancing together.  Sarah pulled him close, feeling the wall of his chest crush against her.  Michael groaned, gathering her in his arms as he reciprocated.  Their kiss deepened and then he let out another groan, this one deeper and more animalistic, as he picked her up, setting her feet first on the bed. 

Sarah laughed, giggling as she stood up on the bed.  Michael looked up at her, his head now at about chest level with her.

“I like this view.” He grinned and then took a step back, leaving Sarah standing on the bed.  She laughed, trying best to keep her balance on the squishy bed.

“Michael!” She laughed and took a step back, away from the edge.  “Don’t leave me up here alone.  Join me.” She said, bouncing slightly.  Michael’s eyes were glued to her, watching her like a hawk.

“No. I’ll stay down here.  But you should keep bouncing around like that.” He grinned and then took a half step forward. 

“What should I do then? Besides bounce?” Sarah laughed, shifting back and forth from one leg to another.

“Take off your shirt. Let’s start with that.” Michael said, lifting his face up to look at her.  Sarah paused, feeling a flutter in her stomach. 

“You first.” She managed, watching him with unblinking eyes.  Michael shrugged, and then easily lifted the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his long torso and over his head in one quick, simple gesture.  Sarah froze, watching him.  He tossed it to the side, standing in front of her.  He was all long, lean muscle.  His torso seem impossibly long, leading down from a nicely sculpted chest to the low rise of his jeans.  Sarah swallowed hard, and then turned off her brain, reaching down and yanking her hoodie up and over her head.  It wasn’t how she had ever dreamed about stripping for Michael.  In her dreams she was wearing a sexy little dress, or some kind of crazy French maid’s costume.  Her old hoodie from college had never been an option.  But she felt sexy.  It was hard not to when Michael was looking at her with what could only be described as a hungry look in his eyes.

She dropped her sweatshirt onto the bed, and stood upright, still balancing on the mattress.  Michael’s eyes traveled from hers, down her nearly bare chest, and then back up to her eyes.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” He took another step forward and pressed his face into her stomach, his mouth leaving a hot trail on her skin.  Sarah wrapped her arms around his head, pushing her hands through his hair.  She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as he kissed his way across her stomach and the pressed his face between her breasts.  He reached up, running his hands up her bare back and quickly undoing the clasp on her bra.

“Is this really happening?” She said, a laugh mixing with a moan.  Michael pushed her straps off her shoulders, then ran his hands over her sides and up to her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands.

“Fuck, I hope so.” He said softly, then leaned forward, taking her nipple in his mouth.  He ran his tongue, flat and wide over her nipple, and then moved quickly to the other breast, pushing them toward his mouth with his hands.  His tongue swirled over her areola, and then Michael pressed his face between her breasts, licking a slow, lazy path up the valley between the lovely, heavy round swells of her breasts.

“Oh, Mi—Michael.” She gasped, swaying against him.  Sarah felt his hands go to her jeans, quickly, roughly unbuttoning and unzipping them, then pushing them down over her hips in one quick movement.  She stepped out of them, still balancing on the edge of the bed.  Michael knelt slightly, nipping at the sensitive skin on her stomach and hips, then slipping two fingers under the lace of her panties and pushing them down. 

She heard him groan, deep and guttural as she stood before him naked.  He fumbled for a second with his jeans, but then managed to get them off, revealing a dark pair of boxer briefs.  She could see his erection, straining against the material.  Sarah leaned forward, taking his face in her hands.  She didn’t want to stare, but she couldn’t help it.  How many times had she fantasized about this face?  it was as if she already had it memorized.  The small laugh lines that crinkled at the corner of his eyes.  His strong, masculine nose and his wide, square jaw.  She ran her fingers over his stubble, brushing the tips of her fingers over his lips.  He caught her finger tip between his lips, pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them.  She froze, watching him.  He nibbled gently, and she felt his tongue move suggestively against her skin.  Sarah moved closer, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.  His tongue swirled into her mouth, moving against her own tongue.  He flicked it, suggesting something much more naughty and sensual.  She moaned, pressing against him.  Her breasts pushed against his chest and shoulders, and Michael groaned and pushed her gently away, taking her by the hips.

Sarah felt his fingers dig into her hips as he leaned down, half kneeling in front of the bed.  He kissed his way across her hips, and she felt the roughness of his stubble, mixed with the soft press of his lips.  His teeth scraped slightly on her sensitive skin. 

She felt her knees weaken as he kissed up her thighs, then stopped at the v between her legs.  Michael paused, looking at her for a long moment before steadying her with his arms and then grabbing her thighs.

“Open your legs.” He said, and then licked his lips.  Sarah wavered, and then took a small step, widening her stance.  Michael stayed at eye level with her thighs, and didn’t move.

“Wider.” He commanded, and Sarah obeyed, taking a bigger step sideways.  He smiled then, and grabbed her thigh and her knee, lifting her leg up and throwing it over his shoulders.  She gasped, steadying herself on his shoulders, as he buried his face between her thighs.  She moaned, her eyes rolling back, as she felt his mouth press into her.  Michael was more than enthusiastic as he licked and sucked and moaned against her.  It was as if he got off more on this than she did. 

Sarah had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling over, but she somehow managed to stay standing.  She leaned back, reveling in the feeling of his tongue.  He knew exactly what he was doing as he swirled and licked around her clit.  She shook against him, her hips moving without control.  She tilted her head back, feeling like some sort of lusty goddess.  She felt sexy and beautiful, and Michael was making her whole body feel as if it were on fire.

Michael reached up, still using one powerful arm to steady her.  The other he slid between her legs, bringing two fingers up and touching her. Sarah surged against him, aching for more of his touch. She felt her knees buckling, knowing she was getting close. Michael slid his fingers into her, his tongue still firm against her clit, as he began slowly moving in and out.  His movements were slow and steady as if he had all the time in the world.  It was torturous when all Sarah wanted was for him to move fast, and give her the release she so badly wanted.  She felt his lips around her clit, his tongue moving up and down, licking her like some delicious dessert.  He groaned and the vibration against her made her quiver.

“Oh, fuck, Michael. Please, please just let me…”

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.” He murmured, his voice low and barely audible as he kept doing the things that were making her whimper and shake against him. 

“Please…” She cried, digging her hands into his hair and against his shoulders.  She pressed her hips against his mouth, not caring if she was smothering him.  She felt so far gone, she didn’t care. 

“Come for me, love.  Come for me, Sarah.” He growled against her, and that did the trick.  His fingers pushed into her, curling slightly, and hitting her in all the right places.  His tongue flicked fast against her clit, and then in a wide, swirling motion, which sent her up and over the edge.  She gasped, crying out as she shook against him.  Her hips rolled toward him, and then Michael wrapped both arms around her hips and waist, holding her against his mouth, not letting her shy away.  Her orgasm swept over her, and she finally felt her knees give in.  She shook, her body curling around Michael’s shoulder and head as she writhed against him. 

Michael grunted and then grabbed her, sweeping her feet out from under her in an easy sweep and then placing her down on the bed.  Sarah was still shaking, the ripples of her orgasm still cascading through her.  She reached for him, begging for him to be on top of her.  She needed to feel the weight of his body, the strength of him.  Michael smiled, a naughty grin on his face as he grabbed her around the waist once again, and picked her up like some sort of rag doll, flipping her onto her stomach.

Sarah gasped, pressing her face into the mattress for a second, giving herself only half a second to recover before pulling herself shakily to all fours.  She felt Michael hover behind her, and then she felt the hot hardness of his body as he climbed over top of her.  He pressed her down, back into the bed, his chest against her back as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder blades.  Michael kissed her back, leading a trailed down her shoulders and spine, then stopping right at the small of her back.  He grabbed her around waist, lifting her onto all fours.  Sarah sighed, moving with him, feeling like a lovely little piece in some game he was playing.  Whatever the game was, she loved it.

“You came so easy for me that time.  The next time, I’m going to make you work for it.” He growled softly into her ear, moving up behind her.  Sarah closed her eyes, nodding and feeling lightheaded in the best way possible.  She felt so ready for him, swollen and wet and nearly ready to beg if she needed to.

She felt him move back behind her, and she braced herself, thinking he was going to finally fuck her.  Instead, she gasped when she felt him move between her legs, pushing her knees apart, and began licking and kissing her from behind.  She squealed, giggling for a half second before her giggles turned to sighs and moans.  He feasted on her like he was a starved man.  She pushed against him, wanting more.

Michael sat up after a second, and Sarah looked back over her shoulder, watching him with hazy eyes as he roughly ran the back of his hand across his mouth.  He winked at her, and then leaned forward, running his fingers up and down her folds, teasing her.

“Please.  Now!” She begged, pushing against him.  Michael chuckled and then grabbed her by the hips, flipping her around and onto her back and then pulling her so her butt was on the edge of the bed.  Her legs dangled off the bed, and Michael stood in front of her, stepping up between her knees.

“Sit up, love.” He leaned forward, gently taking her hands and helping her sit up.  She was now at nearly the perfect height with his crotch as she sat on the edge of the bed.  She reached forward, without waiting for permission, and grabbed the waist of his boxers.  She tugged them down, over his narrow, lean hips.  Michael watched her, his arms at his sides, letting her do the work.  She pushed them down all the way, revealing his impressive erection.

It was impressive.  More than impressive.  Sarah licked her lips, unconsciously, and reached forward, grasping him in her hands.  Michael hissed, baring his teeth as she wrapped both hands around his shaft.

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned, tilting his head back.

“Oh fuck, indeed.” She murmured, admiring the length and girth of him.  She reached forward with one hand, cupping his balls, and then leaned forward, brushing her lips against the length of him.  His hips bucked forward, but she didn’t give in, her feather light touch teasing.

“Baby, let me see your pretty mouth on me.  Fuck, come on.” Michael groaned and pushed both hands through her dark hair.  He didn’t put any pressure on her head, but he ran his fingers against her scalp, massaging and urging her on.  Sarah grinned and then wrapped both hands around his shaft as she began stroking, slow and steady.  Michael cursed, and then steadied himself.  She leaned forward, opening her mouth slowly as she touched the flat of her tongue against the tip of his hot, hard dick.  Michael let out a low, harsh string of curse words, his hands moving from her hair to her shoulders, gripping a bit tighter.

“Fuck, babe, take me all in.” He urged her, though she kept her own rhythm.  She wrapped her lips around him, finding his girth to be a bit of a challenge.  She rolled her tongue against the head, finding the ridge and licking slowly as she took him in his mouth.  She could feel his pulse, pumping the blood through him, making him hard and so needy.  Michael looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes, watching as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.  He growled, surging his hips forward.  Sarah grabbed his hips, then slipped her hands around, pressing her fingers into his lush ass.  He was so big, it was hard for her to go down on him for too long, but she kept her hands around his shaft, twisting and moving in time with her mouth.  Her tongue pressed against the underside of his dick, flicking against the sensitive tip.  He groaned and she could tell he was getting close.  She slid her mouth down his shaft, and then sucked gently on the tip, like some kind of heavenly lolly pop.

As she stopped, Michael opened his eyes, looking at her as if she were crazy.

“Oh god, you’re fucking sexy.” He reached down, grabbing her by the forearms and pushing her gently back and onto the bed.  Sarah laughed, bouncing back against the mattress, the pillows and blankets billowing around her. 

Michael came down on top of her a second later, his mouth crushing onto hers.  He grabbed her hands, pushing them up by her head, intertwining his fingers through his.  He drug his mouth from her lips, across her jaw and down her neck before going lower and finding her breasts again.  He licked and sucked her nipple for a second, before moving back up and finding her mouth.

Michael settled between her legs, nudging her thigh open for him.  Sarah wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, using her heels to push into his butt, begging him to take her.

“Mmm, you’re a naughty one, aren’t you?” He grinned against her mouth.  Sarah giggled and the pushed her hips against him, feeling the hot length of him press against her entrance.

“Fuck me, Fassy.” She laughed, which made him laugh as well, his grin wide and happy.

“Your wish is my command.” He moaned then, and suddenly he was there.  Sarah felt him press against her entrance, and then he was pushing inside, slow and excruciating.  He felt almost too big, and she moaned, shifting her hips and wiggling side to side, wanting more. 

“Oh fuck.” He sighed and was still for a moment.

“I need…I need…” Sarah whimpered, raising her hips.

“God, you’re so hot and tight.” He murmured and then surged forward, pushing all the way in in one powerful movement.  Sarah cried out, pleasure rippling through her as he filled her to the hilt.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She cried out over and over, the only word she could think to say.  It was the only word that was right.  Michael grabbed her hands again, pushing them by her head, and using them as leverage to drive into her.  His hips moved with agile grace, driving her deep and hard into the bed.  But he had finesse.  The man definitely had finesse.  He wasn’t some bull in a china shop.  He knew what he was doing.  He moved his hips, not just his whole body.  He pushed in and out, grinding himself against her clit, making Sarah turn into a near puddle.  She dug her heels into his ass, pressing him closer, and then into the bed, giving him something to resist against.

“God, you’re un-fucking real.” He buried his face into her neck, and Sarah felt his hot breath against her as he strained to keep control.  She could tell he was holding back, even though it was so intense she could barely think straight.

“You’re holding back. Don’t hold back.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.  He chuckled, though there wasn’t much humor in his laugh.

“I don’t want to hurt you, love.” His hips moved against hers.  His movements were smooth, slow.

“You won’t.” She shook her head, grabbing his face and pulling him to her for a kiss.  She rolled her hips against him.  Michael groaned and then rolled them both, flipping her on top. Sarah sat up, straddling him, amazed that they had managed to stay together as they’d moved.

She pressed her hands into his chest, as Michael laid back, his eyes glued on her.  He reached up, grabbing her breasts, and then her hips, moving her against him.  Sarah moved her hips, then leaned back against his thighs, riding him hard.  Michael groaned and she felt his press his fingers between them, rubbing them against her swollen clit.

“Oh, oh, god.” She clenched around him, grabbing his thighs as she moved.

“Come on, love.  Let me see you come.” He urged her on, his fingers moving fast and skilled.  He raised his hips, rapidly moving to meet her.  Sarah leaned forward, collapsing toward his chest.  She stayed still, as Michael rose up, fucking her as he moved his fingers, still rubbing her clit.  She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt her orgasm swell.

“Come on my dick, baby. Tell me how good it feels.” He said, his voice breathless and stilted.  He was still holding back, and Sarah knew it but she didn’t care at the moment.  All she cared about was how good he felt, how fast he was moving- hard and confident.

“Oh god, I’ve never…you feel so fucking good.  I can’t even…think.” Sarah gasped, shaking as she felt her orgasm finally crest, and then explode into a thousand bolts of electricity around her.  She cried out, shaking and grinding down on Michael, her thighs grasping him as she collapsed against his chest.

“OH goddamn.” Michael said gruffly into her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her.  He felt every ripple, every movement she made as she shook uncontrollably, her body moving on it’s own delicious accord.  Sarah whimpered, pressing her mouth into his shoulder, and then biting down gently, scraping her teeth against him.  Michael gave her a half a minute to recover, and then he was moving her off of him, pulling her back to his chest as they laid on their sides next to each other.

He slid up behind her, and she felt the rock hardness of his erection press into her behind.  She bared back, pressing against him in response.  Her body felt like it was buzzing, like she wasn’t even in it anymore, but she was feeling everything at once.  Michael nuzzled into her neck, wrapping his muscular arms around her middle and chest, and pulling her back, crushing her into his chest.

He moved his hips slightly, and Sarah moved her legs against him enough that she felt him nudge and then push into her.  She groaned, feeling him fill her again.  Michael hissed, and then pressed his mouth against the back of her neck again as they began to move.  He grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg up and against him.  He fucked her slowly at first, bringing her back to the edge she’d been to many times that night. 

He murmured things into her ear.  Wonderful, sexy, dirty, soul stirring things into her ear, his voice low and gravelly.  Sarah had her eyes closed, pressed against his back.  She was barely coherent, he felt so good, she couldn’t even focus anymore. 

“I could fuck you all night.” Michael said, his fingers pressed into her thigh.  He moved his hips, stroking her and moving with ever increasing speed.  Sarah couldn’t speak, she just moaned, sighed and said incoherent things. 

Michael kept moving, his hard length moving in and out, as he reached in front of them both, his fingers brushing back against her still swollen clit.  Sarah bucked against him, whimpering as he kept one arm firmly around her, and crushed against her breasts.  The other held her hip firm, and moved against her clit.  He moved fiercely, fucking her with a power and agility that she’d never experienced before.  She cried out, pressing her mouth against his arm.

“Please, please, yes.” She cried out, her body bucking against him.

Michael groaned loudly, burying his face into her neck.  She felt him bite her, not hard, but she felt the pressure of his mouth and teeth as he groaned.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Michael groaned and rocketed forward, fucking her hard, his hips banging against her as he filled her to the hilt.  Sarah arched against him, trying desperately to get closer. 

“Oh shit.  Sarah. Sarah.” She felt him drive into her, then felt him pulse inside of her.  Sarah felt her whole body react, her own orgasm rushing forward out of nowhere, almost as a response to his.  She tightened around him, milking him, baring down against him.  She felt him explode inside of her, deep and hot.  Michael’s arms were crushing around her as he came, his hips tight against her.

Sarah cried out, her hands wrapped around his arm, and back by his hip.  Michael’s breath was raspy as he breathed heavy, then planted kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

They nestled together, Michael gently coaxing Sarah onto her back and then gathering her into his arms.  She fit perfectly against his chest, and she tucked her arms around him as she pressed her face into his neck and shoulder.  She could feel his heart beating fast in the pulse in his neck, and his breathing still wasn’t quite back to normal.

“That was incredible.” She whispered, trying to calm down her own erratic heartbeat.  Michael nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair.  She breathed in the scent of him, trying to memorize it.  Her whole body felt alive, feverish and as if she were ready to both jump off a cliff and fall into a deep sleep, all at the same time.  It was a lovely, luxurious feeling.

“You’re incredible.” He pulled back and looked at her, his light eyes brightening.  “I’ll see you again, right?”

Sarah laughed, shaking her head, unbelieving.

“We don’t have to play that game, Michael.  I know this is a one time thing.  You were totally up front in the beginning.  It’s okay.  Really.  You’re honestly incredible, but I don’t expect anything.” She smiled and leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips.  Michael stared down at her, his expression unreadable.

“Sarah…” He licked his lips.  She pulled back a little, surprised at his reaction.

“I’m just a fan, Michael.  It’s okay.  I’m an even bigger fan now.” She laughed, her voice high and happy.  Michael grinned, shaking his head.

“Oh honey, you’re much, much more than a fan.  Believe me.  Now let’s see what I can do about convincing you to see me again after this.” He said with a wide grin as he reached for her, pulling back toward him.

“I might not need much convincing.” She said with a giggle, before letting him envelope her in his strong, limber arms.


End file.
